Immortal
Name: Immortal ID: 0071-S Gender: Biologically hermaphrodic. Do not refer to it as a male. Base Tribe: SkyWing Added Genes: Tardigrade, Honey Badger, Immortal Jelly, Deinococcus radiodurans, axolotl, bowhead whale. Appearance: Immortal is one of the more...interesting subjects. It seems to be able to alter its physical age at will and change back to even an egg if it wants, however; we shall be referring to it as it is in its normal form. It stands at about where a normal SkyWing does (‘“), if slightly taller than average. It’s dermis is extremely thick and tough, and the scales that plate it are much thicker than normal SkyWing scales. It’s whole body structure is rather..interesting in the fact that it has extremely long legs (most likely due to whale genetics) and a long body, with a even longer tail. The tail is so long that it itself cannot hold the whole thing off the ground at any given time and has resorted to dragging it around. The end of the tail has a tiny fluke, and the whole end of the tail (4/5 onward) is coated in stinging cnidocytes, or jellyfish stinger cells. If anything touches the end of the tail, the thing is stung. However, it lacks its thick scales on this part of the tail. It’s back legs are a tiny bit deformed, and a bit bowlegged in stature, much like an axolotl foot. The head of Immortal sports a mostly draconic face, with a oddly curved snout (Possibly from badger genetics) and rather short horns. It’s ears are miniscule, and cannot move at all from their fixed position. Around the head, some stinging tentacles lie, normally about 50-60 encircling the face and going about to the shoulders. It’s body has many of these stingers, mostly around the joints, like the shoulders, thighs, etc. the stingers, which do not affect Immortal, are mostly in the color of the area that they sprout from, and are normally clear and plastered to the scales in such a way that they are not visible, as they are only each about 3 mm across. Around the head, some ‘stingers’ are also reported to be traces of external gills as well. The spikes that normally line a SkyWing’s back are very small on Immortal. The legs and feet of the experiment are well-muscled, probably from our training. Note, on the front right leg, Immortal seems to be polydactl, possessing six fingers and two thumbs rather than the standard 5:1 ratio. It’s other front talon does not exhibit this trait. It’s back legs are less muscled. All of its limbs possess two rows of scales, as well as many smaller ones in between them.it has a cheek and nose spike. It’s underbelly is very soft in comparison to the rest of it. The coloration of 0071-S is much like that of a honey badger, albeit much more colorful. It is mostly a muted orange color, like a peach. However, along the sides of the subject, starting from behind the eyes like a honey badger, a darker red runs, then stops at the tail. A bit of pink manifests itself as a couple small stripes along the Subject’s back. The underside of the large, SkyWing-perfect wings boasts a even darker orange-red color, with stripes of most warm colors running all over the backdrop. A couple dark browns appear around the horns and claws, as well as the eyes. The eyes themselves are blue, oddly enough. The subject seems to be able to regenerate any lost part of its body given the amount of time, even the head and brain (though it will lose any memories, etc). It takes about a week for it to restore lost organs, and it is totally impervious to radiation, thanks to the tardigrade DNA. Behavior: 0071-S is very..odd when compared to the other subjects. It is generally mute, and it seems that this decision is mental rather than physical. It seems to prefer the company of scientists, skittish around the other subjects. It tends to like small spaces and swimming, surprising for the SkyWing subject. Despite the fact that it is very hard to harm and cannot physically die, it seems to have an extreme fear of pain (perhaps due to earlier tests). It also has a extreme fear of the testing rooms, normally screaming and crying out until it’s voice gives out. It seems to be rather comfortable around the scientists, tending to see them as a sort of parents. Brief History: egg was collected from a flamescales/normal SkyWing pairing original parents were very reluctant to give up egg. hatched with no problems asserted that it preferred feminine pronouns at a young age was attacked by a subject at a young age one of the younger projects Other Information: It can breathe small flames, but that’s about it. Most of the body is not to be touched for fear of getting stung. Can freeze or slow metabolism when extreme conditions present themselves. It does not like being called a male, but doesn’t mind it or they, preferring she heavily. It will become agitated and possibly aggressive. large wip. might change its gender, not sure. Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Non-Binary Category:Artificially Created Category:Content (SaltyShaker)